Want Dead
by Idiot Paranoia
Summary: Updated. Chapter 3: Rogue has more bad dreams and gets a visit from Gambit Femslash, RogueWanda, Songfic, AU
1. Want Dead

Disclaimer: *complete monotone* I don't own X-men Evolution or Warner Brothers or any other company affiliated with X-men Evolution and it's respected copyright *snicker* or that's what they want you to think. Oh yeah I don't own "Want Dead" by Angry Amputees either   
  
Author's Note: Wowzles, it's been 4 months. Heh, I guess time flies when you are forced to go to school. Eh, whatever I'm back with a new pen name *poses* For anyone who is wondering, I was was once XxRoguexX. So anyway, this story will be my first femslash. It's Rogue/Wanda and a song fic. It's midnight so I have no clue what the plot is or what song I'm using. Oh, yes this is in Wanda's POV  
  
"Blah" = Talking  
'Blah' = Thinking  
-Blah- = Telepathic   
/Blah/ = Song  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
/What am I supposed to do, when there's no getting over you?   
  
What am I supposed to say when I know that you're miles away   
  
How could it be that you don't even know my name?   
  
What will I do when there's no one but you?/   
  
It's just my luck to have a crush on the straight girl. But even more, it's the straight girl no one can touch. I know she's dating that dip shit Gambit but It's not like I can help my feelings for her.  
  
"Hi schmookins." Toad said interrupting my thoughts. God, how I'm repulsed by him. Doesn't he get that I don't like him or men for that matter?  
  
"Don't call me that!" I said in the bitchest tone I could use. He looked at me with a stupid expression on his face and hopped away while muttering something that sounded like "What's up her ass?"  
  
/Well many people say that I should let you go your way   
  
But in my head I know that I will seize the day/   
  
I guess I'll for a walk and blow up squirrels in the park since I have nothing else to do.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Why the hell did I have to go to the park on a Saturday evening. It's always full of horny teenagers trying to get lucky with their girlfriends. This blows more than the time I let Toad take me to see The Country Bears. Oh, god. Rogue's here but Gambit's not in sight.  
  
"Hi Wanda." Rogue said and gestured for me to come over. I walked to over her. My heart started to pound faster and my palms got really sweating. I'm praying my face isn't getting red but it feels a bit hot. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just decided to come for a walk." I answered. "Where's Remy?" I asked casually, staring at the ground.  
  
"He stood me up... Again!" she started, "He's been such an asshole lately. He never goes out any more and when he says he will he just stands me up." Her face was getting red from anger.   
  
"What an asshat." I responded. She smiled at me and I stared at her. "Since your boyfriend stood you up, wanna go get some ice cream, my treat."  
  
"Sure. That'll be great." We got up and started our walk to the ice cream parlor   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
/So many people think that I've gone a little mad   
  
And everyone around me says that I should pack up   
  
And find a better plan   
  
But who am I to fake when I wish we were together baby   
  
High and dry I find myself alone, and it's no better/   
  
We walked into the ice cream parlor and I ordered our ice cream. Rogue had already found us a seat. It was outside in the court yard where all the couples sat.   
  
"Here's your chocolate cone." I gave Rogue her cone licked the dripping ice cream off my finger. I didn't really like chocolate but It was Rogue's I might as well. I started drinking my vanilla milk shake and we sat their silently until Rogue spoke again.  
  
"Wanda?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?" I answered in between slurping down my milk shake.  
  
"Is it true that you and Toad are dating." I spat out the contents of my mouth and my powers started to act up.  
  
"What the hell? I would never date that annoying little frog." I stated angrily. If he made up that rumor, he'd pay tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to get you mad. I think you should date him. He really likes you but you totally shut him out." she said. I was getting a little pissed but I tried not to loose my cool.  
  
/If you don't want me   
  
Well I just want you dead   
  
I find it hard to live when all I want is you   
  
The key to misery when I'm by myself and thinking   
  
That nothing will ever take your place   
  
But no one will ever walk away   
  
From me but all I really have to say/   
  
"Rogue, I haven't told anyone this and I wasn't planning on it but I don't like Todd... or any man. I'm gay." I told Rogue and then looked down on the ground.  
  
"That's not a big deal. I'm a pansexual." Rogue said. My heart jumped. I couldn't believe that I might have a chance with the girl of my dreams.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know." I shifted in my seat and looked straight at her. She looked me then looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh shit. It's past curfew. I have to go." She got and walked away. I watched her until she left the courtyard. I sighed a sigh of relief. Man, I can't wait until tomorrow.  
  
/All I want is you!   
  
Well I just want you dead!   
  
But you're killing me instead.   
  
All I want is you!/   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Man, that turned out strange and both characters were very OOC. Please review it. I know it's crap but a review, negative or positive always makes me feel good. Well good night y'all.  
  
  
  



	2. Drop the Pop

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evo-fricken-lution or "Drop the Pop" by None More Black  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I have a good excuse for not updating the story. First off, I got sad because I asked someone out and she said no and I didn't feel like writing a romance. Then I started writing it and I was about half way done when my computer started leaking radiation from it and it couldn't be fixed. breathes But here is the second chapter of the story. Oh yes, this is in Rogue's POV. Before I forget, this is what a pansexual is:  
  
The state of being sexually attracted to males, females, transexuals, transgenders, intersexes (hermaphroditic), transvestites, androgynes, etc...   
  
Kind of like being bisexual, except bi only refers to two sexes.   
  
"Blah" = Talking  
'Blah' = Thinking  
-Blah- = Telepathic   
_Blah_ = Song  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
_The news hit me like a ton.   
  
I didn't know what I was waiting for.   
  
That day came like a rolling thunder and we were waiting for the sun.   
  
"Hey man I haven't seen you in a while."   
  
Get the hell out of this circumstance. _  
  
I walked away from the ice cream parlor and turned my back and saw Wanda staring at me strangely. I started walking faster and got to the Mansion around 11:30. Logan wasn't too happy at me getting back a half hour late. I tried sneaking to my room but Logan either heard or smelled me.  
  
"Stripes! Your thirty minutes late." Logan said. "Uh, sorry Logan." I said trying to make a break for the room. I didn't want to get extra time in the danger room.   
  
"Where were you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "None of your business." I knew I was gonna pay for talking back to him but I had a lot on my mind.   
  
"Danger room at five tomorrow." He told me and walked off probably laughing to himself for giving me that punishment. I kicked the nearest thing which happened to be the wall and hurt my foot. I started limping to my room when Bobby walked past me.  
  
"Why are you limping?" he asked. "I hit my foot." I said and limped to my room. Kitty was in there on the phone chatting away with someone, probably Piotr, her newest fling.   
  
"Like, ohmygod Peter, why she say that. Only unless you like, you know said something that was like offensive or something." Kitty said on the phone. I fell on to my bed and didn't even feel like changing into my pajamas.   
  
_I feel helpless and useless.   
  
It's clear now.   
  
This day's decided.   
  
I feel like I'm defeated.   
  
It's clear now this heart's divided.   
  
I feel like I'm defeated. _  
  
Kitty woke me up some time later. She is the most annoying person ever. She just stood over me until I woke up. "Uh, Rogue, I'm like sorry for waking you up, but Wanda like called while I was on the phone with Peter." "Did you just get off the phone with Piotr?" I asked groggily. "Duh, I only talked to him for like three hours." she told me. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes that girl can puzzle me.   
  
"What did Wanda want?" I asked. "I dunno. She just said that you should like call her back." Kitty said. "Oh, is anyone on the phone now?"   
  
"I dun think so." Kitty walked to her bed and threw me the phone. I dialed the Brotherhood's house and Pietro answered.   
  
- "Hello?" he said.   
- "Hi, Pietro, can I talk to your sister?"  
- "Ohhiroguesureonesecond." he said in a speedy tone. - "Hello?" Wanda said.  
- "Hi, Wanda, it's Rogue. You called before?"  
- "Oh, yeah. Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a My Ruin Concert with me. I have an extra ticket."  
- "I dunno. I haven't had the best experiences at concerts." I had a small flashback to when my powers went crazy and I found out about Mystique. Her name alone made me flinch  
- "Please come. We won't mosh or anything."  
- "I dunno. I'll think about."  
- "Okay, bye."  
- "Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and tried to fall back asleep. All I could think about was that one concert. I fell asleep finally.   
  
_ Shivers shake the ground we're on.  
  
Cold feet dance in nervousness.   
  
Speechless with my hands in my pockets.   
  
Skin cracks as we march in.   
  
Sit down and let the feeling take control. _   
  
I woke up in a cold sweat and sat upright. I was breathing hard. I looked at the clock and it flash 2:30. Kitty must have heard me wake up and got up from her bed. "Rogue, are you okay?" she said very seriously. "I'm fine." I lied. "Go back to sleep. I was just having a nightmare." She believed me and went back to her bed.   
  
I laid down and tried to remember what I was dreaming about. I tossed and turned for the next couple of hours. At last I fell back asleep.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The next day I woke up and there was a note on my dresser. I read it and it said:  
  
"Rogue-  
Wanda called again and she says she really needs to talk to you. See you later  
  
-Kitty"  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed the Brotherhood's number. This time Lance picked up the phone.  
  
- "Hello?" he said.  
- "Hey, can you get Wanda?" I asked  
- "Heya Rogue. Give me a sec."   
- "Hi?" Wanda said.  
- "Hey, Wanda. What's up?"   
- "I found out that concert got cancelled. Do you wanna see a movie with me tonight?"  
- "Sure. What time?"  
- "How about around 7. I'll pick you up at the mansion."  
- "Okay, see you then."  
- "Bye"  
- "Bye bye"  
  
I hung up the phone and heard someone coming near the down. "Stripes?! You had a danger room an hour ago! Get your ass down there now!" Logan growled. I could tell he was really pissed. "Sorry, Logan, I was asleep."  
  
"I don't care if you were dying. You were supposed to be down there at 5 am, sharp!" He stomped off down the hallway. I quickly changed into my uniform and was about to leave when I heard a knock on the balcony door window thing.  
  
_ Creepy.   
  
Can't hide it with a smile.   
  
I'm pretty sure I don't believe in god,   
  
but I can pretend for a little while. _  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Okay, Well that's done. Finally. Blah. Okay, well there is an actual plot. shocker And as a bonus, you get to wait through a cliff hanger until I either get a new computer or am at my dad's house. Anyway, please review.  
  



	3. Swimming Through Molasses

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evo or "Swimming Through Molasses" by Tsunami Bomb  
  
Author's Note: For some reason I felt like updating the story. Probably because I'm so bored and I'm trying to find an excuse not to read Sara's a million word story. (no offense Sara). This is in Rogue's POV again or then it wouldn't make sense. So on with the story  
  
"Blah" = Talking  
'Blah' = Thinking  
-Blah- = Telepathic   
_Blah_ = Song  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
_There's a light inside my head   
  
Flickering but almost dead   
  
My will to be awake   
  
Covered in two tons of sand   
  
More weighed down than when I began   
  
Impossible to get up now, it's too late   
_  
    I know Logan is gonna kill me but I went to open the door. Low and behold, the cocky Cajun was standing on the balcony with a single rose. Sometimes he can be such a romantic.  
  
    "Bonjour Chere." he said in French. "Where the hell were you last night?" I practically screamed at him. "I'm sorry, Chere. My father called and said he was in trouble. All he needed was someone to bail him out of jail." he probably lied to me. I looked at his face and searched for the lie on his face. I found it.  
  
    "If you're gonna lie to me atleast make it believable, you asshole. We're over!" I slammed and locked the door to the balcony and ran down to danger room.   
  
    Logan was there and he looked very pissed. "It takes you twenty minutes to walk down to the danger room?" he asked. I gulped. I knew I was in big trouble for talking to that rat, Remy. "Logan, can't we just start?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
  
    "Okay, Stripes." he said with a smile I didn't trust. I gulped again and the simulation started...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
    I really hate Logan now. For my danger room session he put me up against a simulation or Gambit. He's gonna pay... at dinner. I'm so glad Kitty is cooking tonight. I don't think I'll ever utter those words again.   
  
_And I feel like moving on   
  
And I feel like getting on with life   
  
To feel the presence of the sun on my face   
  
Is what I need to smack those cobwebs into shape   
_  
    I took my shower and got changed into some casual clothes. I decided to read so I grabbed my newest Steven King book and headed toward my favorite tree. While I was walking down the hall, Ororo stopped by me.  
  
    "Rogue? Can I talk you?" she asked. I always hate it when someone says those words. "Uh, sure. What about?"I asked. She didn't answer me. Instead we walked to her room.  
  
    When we got there she sat in her chair and I sat on her bed. It feels a lot softer then my bed. Maybe she bought it herself. "Rogue, Kitty told me you had a nightmare last night. Is everytihing alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was no big deal. I don't even remember the dream." I told her.  
  
    "Kitty told me that you were screaming 'no' and 'don't touch me' in your sleep. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again. "Ororo, I know you're trying to be nice but I don't even remember my dream so I don't think you should be worried." I said. "Okay, child. But if anything is wrong, you know you can talk to me." she said and I walked out of the room.          
    i finally got outside to the tree and started reading my novel. After about an hour of reading I must have dozed off. An hour later I woke up screaming. I started breathing hard and trying to understand why I was screaming in the first place. Maybe it was because I broke up with Remy or about Mystique. Oh god, how I hate her with a passion.   
  
    I decided to go back inside and I bumped into Kitty on my way to our room. She said to me, "Wanda like called, like an hour ago." "What did she want?" I asked. "I dunno. She just wants you to like call her back as soon as you were back, okay." she told me.  
  
    I headed upstairs and called Wanda when the phone rang. It was Wanda. Good, I didn't have to call her.  
  
    - "Hello, can I speak to Rogue?"  
    - "Hey, Wanda it's Rogue."  
    - "Oh, hey Rogue."  
    - "What's up, Wanda?"  
    - "What movie do you want to see tonight?"  
    - "How about Van Helsing?"  
    - "Sure, I've been wanting to see it."  
    - "Okay, see you at seven. Bye."  
    - "Bye."  
  
_  
My room is an empty cave   
  
Darkness swallows up the day   
  
The shades are always drawn   
  
Skin as pale as dirty soap   
  
Eyes that do nothing but close   
  
Can't even see that my love of life is gone   
_  
    I looked at my watch and it said 11:30 so I decided to eat something. I went down to the Kitchen and Hank was in there eating a sandwich. I grabbed a hot pocket from the freezer and started to heat it up. "Rogue, I'm glad I caught you. The professor wants me to run some tests with you. Are you okay with that?" Hank said.  "Uh Sure. What are they for?" I asked  
  
    "The professor has sensed some strange thought patterns coming from you an he wants me to make sure you are okay. I told him I would only do it if it was okay with you." he said. "When should  we do it?" I asked him. "How about after you're done with lunch?"   
  
    "Okay, I'm fine with that." My Hot Pocket was done and I ate it quickly. Hank and I went down to the lab and i laid down on a bed and he put gloves on and then put some wire things on me. "Rogue, you are going to have to be asleep for this." He told me and put a mask over my face and I fell asleep.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
    "Rogue? Rogue?" Hank said as I started to wake up. "Okay, I'm done with the testing. You can go now." I left the lab feeling a bit uneasy. I wanted to know what the test were really for. I didn't really believe his story.  
  
    I decided to watch some TV so I went to the Rec. Room. Jamie was watching some cartoon. I decided to be nice and watch with Rogue. On commercial break, Jamie actually noticed I was there. "Hiya, Rogue!" he said really energetically. "Do you like Yu Yu Hakusho?" he asked. I lied and said, "Yeah it's cool." He smiled and got back to watching his show. I looked at the clock in the room and it said 6:11. I had to get to my room to change for the movie.  
  
    At about 6:45 I was ready for the movie. I felt really excited like a first date kind of excited but this wasn't a date. This was just two friends going out to the movies together or was it? Man, I can't have this on my mind right now.  
  
    Kitty came in our room and looked me over. "Are you, like going on a date with Gambit?" she asked. "No, we broke up." I said and I felt a twang of sorrow. "Oh, you look really like nice." she complimented. "Thanks." I said and I head downstairs.   
  
    I  heard Lance's jeep coming up the street while I was waiting by the gate. Wanda was in the driver's seat and she gestured me to get in. I got in shotgun and we drove off and didn't say anything on the drive there.       
  
    We got out of the jeep and started to head toward the theater when someone I really didn't want to see was at the theater  
  
_Oh, outside my bed it's cold   
  
Each day I'm swimming through molasses   
  
How will I wipe the sawdust from my eyes?   
  
Each day I'm swimming through molasses   
_  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Okay, I'm finished. So please review again and I'll write more but I won't be able to update to either Wednesday or Thursday.  
  



End file.
